


Feed the hungry

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [65]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Kurdy's first visit at the school





	Feed the hungry

Kurdy watched the nun thoughtfully. He had never believed in God, how could he, after all, he had seen and done. Until today. The old convent, turned into a school for children, to give them hope and love and a future. And it was Sister Hannah who made this possible; an old nun who was supposed to be dead, like all the other people at her age. The Big Death had killed every adult, had only spared the children, at least this was what he had believed for fifteen years.

His eyes fall onto the empty plate in front of her. „Aren't you hungry?“

„I'm an old woman, I don't need much.“

Kurdy understood. It was a difficult task to satiate fifty hungry children every day new. Sister Hannah would always think about her fosterlings first, even if this meant that she would go to bed hungry.

„You need to take care of you better,“ Kurdy said. „The children need you. I will talk with Markus; from now on you will get all necessary supplies from the Mountain.“

She put her small hand on his big one.“I will thank God tonight that he has sent you here, Kurdy Malloy.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for drabble weekly - prompt: hungry


End file.
